Wish
by kogapumas
Summary: Sesshomaru leaves Rin once again, and poor Rin is heartbroken. Can he grant her only wish?


_This is a small, rather mushy fanfic about Sesshomaru and Rin. Enjoy._

I turned around, walking away from the beautiful man with amber eyes and white hair, trying not to cry. He was leaving me behind, again. After I had become a woman, he had come by and offered to let me go with him again. I'm not sure why. Now, after only a few months he was leaving me at the village again. I mean, yes, I do love being here with Kogame, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and all the others, but I loved being with Jaken, AhUn, and Sesshomaru even more. I loved Jaken and AhUn like older brothers. I loved Sesshomaru. I want to be his mate so badly, but I knew it was socially forbidden for a full-fledged royal demon to marry a human, let alone an orphaned, poor human. I was not a dull woman, so I knew I would never be with him in that way, but I still wanted to be around him. It hurt to know he would never love me as I do him, but it hurt much more for him to be away from me.

"Rin..." I heard him say. For once I ignored him, my hurt much greater than my fear of his anger. I know he would never hurt me, of course, but I do so hate when he is angered, especially at me. I kept walking towards my little hut in the village, the tears finally spilling over on my cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Rin..." I trailed off. I could smell her sadness and misery. If there had been anger, I would have been able to ignore her and walk away, like I do all the other females, but Rin never angered. She was sad, more often than not, now that she was a woman. All though I would never admit this to anyone, I rather missed the happiness and joyfulness she carried as a child. She still had the child-like innocents which was so attractive and heady to me, but she was always so sad nowadays. All though I never showed it, it saddened me too. I had invited her to join my journey after she had come of age because of that sadness. I wanted her to smile again. I just had not understood the complications that would bring. Over the past few months I had fallen in love with the lovely young women she had become.<p>

Rin kept walking, as if she hadn't even heard me. I was getting angry at her until a light wind brought her intoxicating smell, lilac and vanilla, over to me, along with the smell of salt water. She was crying. I frowned, not caring who seen. Rin cried, but she never cried in front of me. And I was selfishly glad she didn't. Every time I thought of her crying I felt an overwhelming need to gather her in my arms and comfort her. As it was today, but her being this close, I could not resist the need. I followed her to her little hut.

She walked into her hut and closed the door gently. She never slammed doors, she was to gentle a being. I walked up the steps and opened the door without knocking. She was crouched by the fireplace, trying to start a fire. I walked up to her, standing behind her.

"What is wrong?" I did not lower my voice, keeping it as strong as I usually would.

* * *

><p>"Nothing," I responded, still intent on making a fire. There was no sound behind me, and then he was right next to me, taking the poker out of my hands. He then turned towards the fire, poked a few logs, and the fire started perfectly. He then turned and looked at me.<p>

"Now tell me," he started. "What is wrong?" There was a long silence as we stared at each other, then I sighed. Looking away from him, I finally responded after his patient waiting.

"I don't want to stay here alone. I want to go with you."

"You will not be alone. You will have my mutt of a half-brother, his wife, the demon slayer, and priest."

"It doesn't matter. I am still alone."

"What nonsense are you spouting?"

"It is not nonsense!" I yelled, wiping around to look him in his eyes, which had just widened with shock. "I love being with you and Jaken and AhUn. I love the people here, but I love you more! Why can you not see that? Why can you not see how much it tears me apart to be away from you? To see you walk away from me? To have you leave me without a mere glance behind you, as if you are sad to see me go? Why can you not even have one once of care for me in you?" I turned back around as I asked the last sentence quietly. There was a burning in my eyes, signaling the tears, but this time I did not even try to keep them, I let all my emotions pour into the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You think I do not care for you?" for once, Sesshomaru's voice was quiet and low. He never talked in any other voice but his authoritive and emotionless voice. I turned around, barely able to see his beautiful face through the tears. "If so, you are sadly mistaken, you foolish girl."

* * *

><p>She thinks I do not care for her. The shocking thought kept bouncing around in my head. How could she not know? I thought I had been entirely too obvious. All the times she had not woken from her sleep when it was time to go, and I would carrier her, unable to wake her from her peaceful sleep. All the times I would wait for her to eat before we continued on. All the times we would find a peaceful spot to lay, and just watch the stars drift across the night sky. All the gifts I had bought her, knowing she deserved only the best. Jaken had certainly noticed, but was wise enough to not say anything.<p>

"Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"I said you are foolishly mistaken," I keep my voice soft, trying to not let the anger leak through. How could she ever think anything else? "Do you think that if I care nothing for you I would have invited you to travel with me again?"

"...Then why do you wish me to stay here?" her voice was so very soft, and I could smell her anger fade, replaced with hurt and sadness. I could still see the tear stains on her cheeks. I could not resist my need anymore. I gently gathered her in my arms. I felt her stiffen at first, and then she slowly relaxed, burying her head in my neck. I breathed deeply, taking her beautiful smell in.

"I wanted you here for your own safety. I am going to see the lord of the east, and his mistress refuses to let a human of any kind in. You would have been able to come, seeing as how you are with me, but if you were ever out of my presence; your life would be in danger."

"Oh." she said softly. It was the doubt in her voice that made my heart clench, and I decided to tell her how I felt.

* * *

><p>"How could I not love you?" He asked me softly. I noticed the change in his voice immediately. Earlier his voice had barely suppressed anger in it, but now his voice was gentle, loving. I looked up in surprise. "I fell in love with you the first time I smelt your scent when you had finally come of age. You are so beautiful," his hands came up to cup my cheeks. "Your beautiful brown eyes, so full of love for anything and everything," his lips came down and gently kissed each eyelid. My breathing hitched slightly. "Your innocents, your understanding of anything, your joyfulness. Merely being in your presence makes me feel like I have never before, my dear Rin. Everything about you draws me to you. From you hair as dark as the tree bark, to your lips, as pink as a cherry blossom." I was still staring at him in shock as his eyes traveled from my eyes to my lips. "I have always wondered how they would taste. It has kept me up a many of nights..."he trailed off slowly leaning his head towards mine.<p>

My breath hitched as his lips paused a millimeter away from mine, and all together stopped when his lips gently touched against mine. His lips were soft as they feathered over mine. My breath started sawing in and out of me. He was kissing me. Lord Sesshomaru. My Sesshomaru. As my thoughts tangled over themselves, trying to figure out what was happening, he nipped my lips. I gasped, not expecting to, and then my thoughts stopped all together. All I could do was feel. Sesshomaru took advantage of my gasp and had slipped his tongue in my mouth. He gently slid his tongue against mine and then retreated. He then repeated the action over and over again, teasing me into responding. When I finally rubbed my tongue against his, I moaned. That seemed to be a signal, because all of a sudden I was crushed against his chest, his hand in my hair holding me still, his tongue plundering my mouth.

I fought with him for dominance, and his much more skilled tongue won. All I could do was feel as his hand held my head still. I could feel a tightening in my stomach, and I felt myself grow moist in my neither regions. Sesshomaru inhaled sharply, and I shivered, knowing he was inhaling my scent, and could probably smell my arousal. He could always smell, like when my time of the month came around. He always tried to avoid me that week. His other hand slowly moved from my hand, up my arm, and around my neck, gently moving my head into a better position. At this new angle, my tongue could sweep into his mouth. When I did so, I felt his incisors, and noted that they were larger than they usually were. For some reason, that made me incredibly wet, and I moaned into his kiss.

* * *

><p>I froze as Rin moaned again, her tongue sweeping against my enlarged fangs. It was then that I noticed my hand holding her head still, tangled as it was in her hair. I pulled away from the kiss rather abruptly, breathing slightly heavier than I normally would. This is why I hadn't made a move before. Even though I had gentle feelings for her that I had never had for anyone else, I also had rough feelings for her that I had never had for anyone else. I had been keep awake many nights by the image of my beautiful, gentle Rin on her hands and knees, pinned down by my teeth in her shoulder as I fucked her raw. I would never chance hurting her. This had to stop. I should have never started this.<p>

She was panting, looking at me with shock, confusion, lust, and, dare I hope, love. Her mouth looked thoroughly kissed, her eyes half closed in passion.

"Why...Why did you stop?" she asked as soon as she caught her breath. I glanced away, not answering. After a pause, I felt a small, delicate hand on my cheek, turning my face towards hers. "Tell me, please." I stood up and turned away in a swift moment, walking towards a window. I swept a hand through my hair and sighed.

"I can't control myself when I'm around you. The things I want to do to you..." I shuddered as I trailed off. As much as the thoughts turned me on, they also sickened me. My poor Rin could be hurt if I let my control go. She was the only one who ever made me feel this out of control, and I did not all together like it. "Why do you always think I stayed away from you when you were in heat? If I stayed to long I might have taken you."

"Even if I did not want it?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Oh, you would have loved it, I assure you." I smelt her flare of arousal as I spoke in a low, sensual voice. Then I closed my eyes, trying to block out everything, even Rin, for once. After a pause, I heard some light shuffling and then I felt her fragile arms wrap around my waist.

"I don't believe that you would hurt me. You have never, nor will you." her voice was gentle, so I was taken by surprise when she whirled me around. "And I love you. I have wanted to kiss you for as long as I can remember. And I want you to do it again." The last was said in a very low, almost sensual voice. I shook my head slowly. "Please Lord Sesshomaru." I closed my eyes. It was hard enough to say no to her, let alone when she begged as she was. I opened my eyes again, looking down into her brown eyes. One kiss couldn't hurt, now could it?

I leaned down again, taking her lips with mine, this time her eager tongue slid against my lower lip, asking for entrance, and this time I let her take control. Her hand came up to tangle in my hair as I tried to pull away, and she pressed her deliciously soft body into mine.

* * *

><p>I had never felt so bold or empowered as I pressed my body into his. I felt him freeze for a second before he whirled around and I was pressed against the wooden wall of my hut. The breath rushed out of me as he kissed me with such a fierce passion I felt like I was on fire. His hand was once again holding my head still as he ravaged my mouth. His other hand trailed up my arm, too, but instead of going to my neck this time, it traveled to my breast. I gasped as he squeezed me through my dress. The kiss got rougher, before he suddenly pulled back. I thought he was going to stop again, but his lips immediately attached themselves to my neck, sucking and nipping. I wanted him to bite me, but I didn't say anything, to intent on trying to catch my breath.<p>

The hand still squeezing my breast suddenly grabbed my dress and ripped down the middle, stopping at my waist. He pulled his head back and looked at me for a minute before leaning down and nibbling my collar bone.

"That dress was beautiful, but I shall buy you another later." I had no thoughts on my dress, to busy concentrating on where his mouth was heading. When he finally closed it over my nipple, I gasped in delight, than moaned as he sucked and bit down gently. His other hand came up to my other breast, pinching and rubbing roughly. The contrast on feelings shot sparks down to my sex, and I instinctively jerked them forward. He groaned as my stomach brushed against his hard length. Both his hands reached down to my thighs, lifting them around his waist. I automatically wrapped them around his waist and locked my ankles. He growled his approval. His hands then gripped the two sides of my halfway torn dress, tearing it the rest of the way. He had me pushed against the wall so tight that I did not fall, and I loved every moment of it. His mouth then went back to my breast, his hand to my other, and his left over hand came up to my ass, kneading it. I moaned as all the sensations went straight to my sex. I felt like I was burning from the inside out.

Suddenly, both hands were on my ass, holding me up as he walked to the mat on my floor. He gently laid me down, still standing. I shivered as I felt his heated amber gaze look me up and down. I couldn't help but notice how erotic it was at me being naked and he completely dressed.

"Do you want this Rin? If you don't I will stop now and walk away, because I will not be able to stop later." I shivered at his low, sexy growl.

"...yes. Yes, I have wanted this for a long time now, my lord." He nodded, taking off all his armor and clothing, throwing them carelessly to the floor. Never once did his gaze leave mine. When he was completely undressed, I let my eyes wander down his figure, down the pale skin, the tone muscles, to his thick, long member. I gulped as I seen the size, unsure if that would fit in me.

"Do not worry, my love," he said softly as he laid over me. He supported most of his weight with his arms, so I barely felt any of his weight. "I will not hurt you. I swear." I looked into his heated amber eyes and knew he spoke the truth. I nodded. He leaned his head down to kiss me, and soon I was withering and moaning. He let his hand trail down to my stomach, making soft little circles down to my sex. Going so very slowly. When his hand finally brushed the top of my mound, I was moaning for him to go faster. He lifted his head up and smirked as he brushed a finger against my clit. I jumped, not expecting the rush of pleasure I got from it. He kept brushing his finger slowly against me, and soon I was moaning, my hips jumping up for more. He stopped toying with my clit and slid his hand further down, slowly pushing a finger into me. I gasped at the new sensation.

He pumped his fingers in and out of me a few times, and I let out a loud moan, gasping for breath. He twisted his finger inside me and my hips jumped into his hand. He then hit a spot inside me that had me gasping for air and crying his name. He pumped in and out, each time hitting this spot. Soon, my hips were following the rhythm, feeling something building up in the pit of my stomach. As I was about to fall over an edge I had never been over, he pulled his finger out suddenly. I cried out over the loss of feeling, and opened my eyes, which I had unknowingly closed. I watched as he brought his hand up to his mouth and lick two of his fingers clean of the shining liquids on them. I felt my loins clench in pleasured agony. He leaned his head towards my sex, inhaling deeply. I blushed a little, thinking about what he was smelling.

He then dropped his head down to my sex, licking a line up from my sex to my clit. I jumped, not expecting this. Then his tongue was inside me, licking at my juices. My hips jumped, and tried to get away from the torturous pleasure, but his hands came up to my hips, holding me in place. With every lick a louder moan was torn from my throat, until I felt myself at that cliff again. As if he sensed this he stopped licking and rose above me once again. His chin was dripping with my fluids and I instinctively leaned up and licked his chin clean. He growled at me, kissing me roughly. He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed his way in. I felt a stretching and a tear of pain as he broke my womanhood, but the pain mixed with the pleasure and I could only think of one thing, more. He looked at me once he was all the way in me as if to see if I was all right.

"More," I moaned. He took this as a conformation that I was alright and began to move slowly; as if afraid I would be hurt. After a few moments I couldn't stand it anymore. I hooked my legs around his waist, locked my ankles together, and jerked him into me, hard. I moaned as he hit that spot in me again. He let out a noise somewhere between a growl and groan, and then started pounding into me. I would have loved it had I not been craving more.

"Ha-harder," I yelled, grabbing his wild mane of silver hair and pulling. He complied, and yet I needed more. "Faster! Please...oh kami, pl-please...Sesshomaru!" That became my mantra as he pounded into me at a rate that would be violent had I not revealed in it. I loved every moment of it. As he keep hitting that spot inside me, my moans turned into screams, my demands becoming pleads, for what I did not know. I just needed. I was dizzy because I couldn't draw in enough air. His breathing was ragged, and he occasionally made growling noises. As I neared that edge again, he bared his teeth, and it was then that I once again noticed his fangs were larger than normal. I was no longer thinking about anything but going over that edge, and I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Bi...Bite," I panted, unable to get the words out properly. "Biiitttee ME!" The last was a shout to him as he hit my spot, hard. The pleasure was so intense it bordered on pain. He jerked, his liquid amber eyes flying to mine. Then he reached down and bit me, right where my shoulder and neck met. I jerked, screaming out as I came, hard. My walls clenched around him, and his fast, hard pace didn't slow. He keep pounding into me, my lower body jerking and my upper body held in place by his teeth. The pain and pleasure mixed until I came a second time, this time he followed me. He jerked into me, his hot sperm jetting inside of me, and he let out a groan into my shoulder. We stayed like this for a long while, both of us suffering from aftershocks.

When he finally went limp, he slid out of me and wrapped his arms around me. He gently released his teeth from my, looking at the mark. I looked down too, to see blood dripping down onto my breast. He gently licked the droplet up, following it up to the mark, where he gently licked at the wound for several minutes. When he pulled back up, I looked down to see I was no longer bleeding. I looked back up at him, but his eyes were everywhere but mine.

"Rin...Rin, I am so sorry."

"For what?" I asked in confusion. Did he...did he regret doing that? I felt my heart plummet, and felt tears burn in my eyes, but I held them back. I would not make him feel any worse than he already did.

"I did not mean to hurt you. I am truly a monster to hurt such an innocent of beings." He buried his head in my neck, the uninjured side. I wrapped my arms around him, glad it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Don't be foolish, my lord. I loved it." he looked up at me with shock and I smiled. "If I do so recall, I am the one who requested for you to bite me." I blushed slightly at the memory of how shameless I acted. He chuckled slightly at my blush and I looked up at him, smiling. He smiled back, a small smile, but the first one I had ever seen on him. It took my breath away. From that moment on, I vowed to make him smile as much I could.

"As I do recall, you did request it. Are you sure I did not hurt you?"

"Positive."

"I am glad, my dear Rin." I was shocked to hear him call me in such a manner, but I smiled with tears of joy in my eyes, and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you, my lord."

"As I you, my Rin." after a pause of time, he spoke again, giving me the most shocking news of my life. "Rin...do you know what this mark means?" he sounded hesitant, something he never was. I looked up into his eyes, shaking my head. "It is my mark, meaning I claimed you as mine," my eyes widened in shock. "You do not have to accept it," he said hastily.

"How...how would I accept it?"

"If you accept it, you will be my mate, so all you would have to do is mate with me in the traditional way of the dog demon. If you do not want to accept, you would must not mate with me in the traditional way. The mark would fade in about one moon cycle*"

"Would you want me as your mate?" I asked quietly.

"I would not have put my mark there if otherwise." he responded just as quietly.

"But what will the other demons think if you were mated to a human."

"I do not care what others think of me, nor will I ever."

"...Than yes. I will accept you." I looked up, the tears of joy running down my face. "That is all I have ever wished for, my lord."

"Then let me grant your wish, my love," he then gently bent to kiss me. As we made love in the traditional style, me on my hands and knees, pinned by his teeth in my shoulders, he softly whispered "Forever and always, my love, forever and always."

* That is about a month.

_Anywho, that turned out a lot longer than I expected. Please ignore any spelling errors, I am a horrible speller. R&R, and remember, flames are preferred XD_


End file.
